I'd Lie
by AnNyanimous
Summary: Songfic originally done by thenormalfreak. Raven has to prove that she knows Beast Boy to prove his innocence. Go read the original and review that one     Doesn't hurt to review this one too though :D


**Kuromi: Hey peeps! lol I have no clue where that came from ^_^ Anyways, this is a redo of thenormalfreak's i'd lie. I saw it and loved the plot and the way the song was used but the grammar and spelling was kinda...off ^_^"**

**Ella: And since she almost forgot the disclaimer, I'll do it. Kuromi13 does not own the Teen Titans, as much as she wishes this we're a lie.**

**Kuromi: Ain't that the truth!**

* * *

**I'd Lie**

Based on the song: I'd Lie - Taylor Swift

She looked at him in through the window. He was sitting in the interrogation room, he had turned to the Beast join battle. Raven was working so hard to convince the rest of the team that he had not hurt anyone, that, she knew him, and that he would never do something like that. Not even as the Beast.

"But you don't even know him that well!" exclaimed Cyborg, they were all in the room behind the mirror.

"Really? He tells me everything. He's told me he would never fall in love. And you know what? I laughed. I actually laughed, because I was just hoping that it wasn't true. Do you know what that feels like, for me to know that he thinks he could never be loved? Therefore, he says he will never fall in love. He'll make a stupid joke about it, and I'll fake a smile, just to see him happy. I know more about him than any of you. I know all his favorite songs. I could tell you his favorite color's green which, to be honest, is quite obvious. He actually loves arguing. He starts arguments on purpose. He says it is because people say the truth when they're angry and that's the best way to find out how someone really feels."

Raven was upset. They did not know a thing about him, but, if they took their time and listened, they would see just how interesting yet, damaged he really is.

"Do you even know when his birthday is? It's the 17th of August. He celebrates it on the 10th of May because that's the day his parents died and he just wanted to have something to keep his mind occupied. He had a sister you know...she died a year ago, the same day Terra left him. He was feeling so hurt, but all you guys did was either push him to work harder, or push him away. I have spent almost this entire last year with him, helping him. Did you know he thinks you guys hate him? He's always talking about those things, he always tells me about his friends, his family...and I tell him about mine. Apparently his sister was beautiful. When he showed me a family picture, I had to agree. That's when I noticed that his eyes were the only thing that stayed the same when he got his powers. They were his father's eyes, almost identical."

She looked back at him. The green changeling was looking around the room. He was so innocent, he probably never even thought about her. She was just a friend and that's all she would ever be to him.

"He sees everything black and white. He's color blind, like a dog, but he can tell green from all other colors. That's why he loves it so much. It was also one of the reasons he finds it so hard to read. He's dyslexic too. And to think, that when he doesn't read the reports, we all criticized him. We didn't even think that there could be a reason. The day we all criticized him for being thick was when he told me he had a disability. That's the day I first saw him cry. I am sure I am one of the few people to see him actually cry. He hates it if people see him cry. Apparently the Doom Patrol saw it as a sign of weakness, so he had been forced never to cry, no matter what."

Beast boy had stood up and walked to the back wall. He was just looking around but, for some reason, he seemed to be listening. But to what, they were not going to bother with that for the moment.

"If I could only tell him...," she said, watching his movements.

"What?" asked Starfire?

"That I'm holding every breath I have for him..." They looked at her and each other as she stared at Beast Boy. They couldn't believe their ears. Did she actually care...for him...?

"He would never tell you, but he can play guitar. I heard him on the roof once. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. He knew I was there, but he trusts me. I swear he can see through anyone...yet he can't see through my heart. I know that, since the first thought when I wake up, is 'My god he's beautiful'. He's all I can seem to think about, yet, he doesn't even see this. And now, every time we argue, it kills me, but I still do it because I just want to see him happy."

"Raven...Can I ask you something...And you'll be honest with me?" asked Robin, speaking for the first time. Raven turned to answer him.

"You can ask me anything and I will be as honest as I can, but, if you ask me if I love Beast Boy, I'll lie."

She looked back into the other room. He had turned, leaning against the wall. She could swear he could hear her. It was as though his ears had picked up at that precise moment.

"Raven...Do you love him?" he continued.

"...No" As she turned back to Beast Boy, Raven could have sworn she had seen him smile.

"Did...you lie?"

Yep, that was defiantly a smile.

"I told you. If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."

"Whoops, I accidentally on purpose left the intercom to the interrogation room on. My bad!" exclaimed a smirking Cyborg.

She looked at him in shock. _How dare he!_ She looked back through the window, Beast Boy slowly lifted his head. Because of the intercom, she heard him say, with a warm smile on his face.

"I don't love you either, but then again...I'd be lying!"

* * *

**Kuromi: And there you have it folks! A redo of thenormalfreak's i'd lie! Took me awhile to fix every little detail but I finally finished ^_^ (My best friend Viper's perfectionist nature is rubbing off on me O_o)**

**Ella: (mumbles) Maybe now she'll focus on her **_**own **_**fanfictions in progress...**

**Kuromi: Ah, put a sock in it...Enjoy your summer people! And for those of you who don't know, Ella is my OC xD**

**Ella: My profile is on Kuromi's profile :D**

**Kuromi: Free virtual cupcakes to anyone who reviews this rewrite and please review the original one too!**


End file.
